The Tale Of Hell's Woods
by Brandon Burns
Summary: I made an Are you affraid of the dark? story this one is a little dirty, anyway Butch and Wendy and their friends, decide to go fishing while someone or something is after theme! please read & review told by me.
1. The Tail Of Hell's Woods

Submitted for the approval of the midnight society I call this story… **The Tale of Hell's woods.**

Wendy and her friends were planning to go fishing in hell's woods for the whole saturday, along with her boyfriend Butch, his buddy Zack, and twin sisters Jeanie & Jonie, Wendy driving her mother's van said to the gang.

"Jesus these stupid fucking dirt roads, they suck!"

Butch her boyfriend told her.

"Don't worry about it babe, ounce we all get there we'll have one hell of a good time."

He then wisper's into her ear and says.

"Besides i've got the cocain that Jackson, gave me in my bag."

With her eyes wide open, she then said out of excitement.

"You are so sweet!"

She then gave him a kiss on his cheek, Zack getting out his fishing pole hooking it up, says to the twins.

"So girls are you ready to catch some big fish...if you know what I mean."

Jeanie with anger told him.

"Yeah right pervert."

Jonie tells him.

"No wonder everybody at school calls you a loser."

Butch smiled and said.

"That's our Zack!"

They finally made it to the lake, when getting out of the van Wendy for a minute saw parts of the woods and kind  
of had a funny feeling about this? suddenly when turning around Butch behind scared the living shit out of her.

She said.

"God dam it! Butch don't do that."

He replied.

"Sorry Wendy my bad."

Meanwhile someone deep in the woods, was watching stocking and waiting for theme? it was now, 12:00. noon Butch and Wendy were both fishing togetha, Jeanie and Jonie were trying to get a suntan, while perverted Zack trying to seduce theme, jumps into the lake and splash's there body's they got mad, while he was amused in the lake he shout's.

"What's the matter can't take a little joke!"

Jeanie shouted.

"You son of a bitch! you should burn in hell!"

When swimming away... he said to himself.

"Women."

Butch and Wendy, still fishing couldn't catch a thing she was now thinking.

"These fish looked scared of smoething but what?"

Butch dropping his pole says.

"Hey babe you want to take a break and get high."

She told him while thinking about it.

"Why not let's go over here to do it."

But while they were snorting the coke, Zack begin to hear something?

Out of fright he said.

"Is anybody there?"

While trying to put his shorts on, he continued to hear some nose's

"Butch is that you? you god dam joker."

Suddenly, a ugly arm grabbed Zack's face and drag's him into the deepest part of the woods he screamed!

"HELP ME!"

Butch Wendy and the twins all heard him "screamed"

After snorted some cocain Butch said.

"Zack?"

Jonie said to her sister.

"Is that Zack screaming."

Jeanie then said.

"He must be playing another trick, Perv."

But suddenly Zack's head flew to where the twin's were at, they both screamed in terror!

"Ahhhh!"

Butch and Wendy, ran to see what happing he told theme.

"What's wrong girls?"

He now see's his head he and Wendy also Screamed.

All four ran off, in horror while someone or something started to laught.

I'll make another chapter soon!


	2. Back To The Van!

They all ran back to the van Wendy locked all the doors, Butch went into the glove compartment to get the gun, all the girls were crying in tears, Butch was checking the gun for bullets Wendy was now holding on to Butch tightly.

She said in tears.

"I can't believe Zack's dead."

Jeanie said in tears.

"He wasn't really that bad."

Joanie said in tears.

"We have to get our ass's out of here we might be next!?"

Butch while holding his gun said to the girls.

"Everyone stay calm we don't know what's going on here but a freaking maniac  
is out there he or she? killed Zack and we might be next?"

Suddenly, the van started to move up and down everyone got really scared! Butch and Wendy holden each other to death. while the twins in the back, both looking at the back end of the window had saw a weird looking creature about  
break into the van he grabs Jeanie throws her out of the van her sister screaming to death Butch starts to shoot at the thing, but he missed and accidentally kills Joanie.

Wendy shouted.

"Oh my god! you killed Joanie!"

Soon the creature very fast grabs and threw Joanie's body out of the van, Buthch and Wendy ran for there lives.

They soon find a dark cave to hide they sat on the cold dead ground trying to calm down for a moment.

Butch shouted.

"What the fuck is going on who is fucking monster?"

Wendy said.

"We are doomed! just like Zack and Jeanie & Joanie."

Not the end.


End file.
